The present invention relates generally to the field of forming a food product having a first food component (e.g., meat, soy, other protein, etc.), a second food component or additive (e.g., vegetable, fruit, dairy, meat, flavoring, spice, coloring, particulate, aroma, combinations thereof, etc.), and one or more encapsulating layers (e.g., collagen, starch, gums, alginate, cellulose fiber, gelatin, thermo-reversible gel, etc.).
It is known to apply seasoning by hand or with pre-seasoned casings. Another method is to use a dual horn stuffing system that applies the pre-seasoned film at the same time of stuffing.